


A Real Man

by Just_A_Sea_Lion



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, betaed we don't die (mistakes in the summary and in the notes are all mine though), but i mean who doesn't, dom!Nemesis, sub!Selfmade, they also have a Rekkles fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Sea_Lion/pseuds/Just_A_Sea_Lion
Summary: "A real man starts at 1'80", says Selfmade, knowing full well that his full-time boyfriend and part-time dom is listening, is absolutely not 180 cm tall, and won't like his cockiness. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	A Real Man

**Author's Note:**

> If you're one of the players depicted here, first of all I'm sorry, second of all don't read please. This is a work of fiction and is meant to be read as such.
> 
> Thanks again to my lovely beta Scorpia Tiger ! Go read her fics please, she posted a new one which is G-rated, can you believe this ? The good old smut is still online too of course.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpia_tiger/pseuds/scorpia_tiger
> 
> Soooo this fic. I saw the Gucci behin the scenes thing ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXd47Aywryc ) and when I saw Oskar with this shit eating grin saying "a real man starts at 1'80" I knew I had to write some Nememade about it. This is self-indulgent smut at its finest, I hope you'll like it !  
> I haven't forgotten my winner's choice don't worry, the second chapter is coming at some point.  
> Have fun reading !

“A real man starts at 1’80.”

Oskar glanced at Tim when he said that, but the midlaner seemed fascinated with his beloved OnePlus and didn’t appear to have heard him. A bit disappointed, Selfmade resumed his playful banter with Pete. 

They were soon filming ads for Gucci, walking and showing off watches that none of them would wear in real life (you couldn’t play League with a watch). He was happy to have an excuse to shamelessly stare at his boyfriend while the Slovene was the one being filmed. He eye-fucked Nemesis, the midlaner purposefully _not_ looking at him. Oskar knew the other was afraid of getting a boner if they started playing games. He himself had the situation under control, but he did feel his cock twitch when Tim, still not looking at him, deliberately licked his lips. This day was going to be fun.

Finally, after two hours of work, Rekkles had his rooftop shooting so the rest of the team had a recess. Only twenty minutes though, the staff specified, because then they had to get ready for the next thing. 

Bwipo and Hyli sat on the nearest chairs to take a break and text their respective girlfriends, but Oskar and Tim said they wanted to explore a bit and quickly took off under Pete’s rolling eyes. They soon found an empty room where Nemesis pushed Selfmade against a wall and started making out with him. The Pole enthusiastically dived into the kiss, ready to have a good time. He started to slip a hand under his boyfriend’s shirt when Tim grabbed his wrist to pin it against the wall, soon followed by the second one. Uh oh. His fun time apparently just gained a very interesting twist.  
His boyfriend -his dom, he corrected himself- pushed a knee between his legs, making his breath hitch. Oh god, going back to the team in fifteen minutes was going to be a challenge, judging by the state he’s already in.

“So, what did I hear earlier, a real man starts at 1’80? You still didn’t learn how to respect me or are you just too dumb to realise you’re getting yourself in trouble?”

Selfmade immediately played along, his cock getting harder every second. Nemesis’ “dom voice” was just too arousing, he could feel himself melt into the sound and struggled to keep a countenance.

“You’re so lucky you’re a pretty little slut and that your mouth looks so good around my cock, or I would’ve stop wasting my time with a little brat like you already.”  
He punctuated his words by moving his thigh against Oskar’s groin, and the friction combined with the dirty talk made him moan embarrassingly loudly, not able to muffle it with his hands which were still pinned against the wall.  
“Such a real man Oski. Getting off being called a pretty little slut. Your 180 centimetres are a reeeeal help here.” Sarcasm was dripping in his voice, and Oskar felt his cheeks blush furiously.  
“Answer me, Oskar” he said, his voice now scolding, which made the jungler desperately grind on his leg.  
“You’re right sir, I’m a little slut, I’m your little slut, please forgive me. I was just joking with Pete, I didn’t mean to offend you.”  
Selfmade’s voice was very soft, because he was still aware of his surroundings and that anyone could walk on them at any moment.  
“Oh yes, you did, so now you’re going to suffer the consequences.”  
Tim suddenly reversed their positions, putting his own back against the wall, and pushed on his sub’s head, who immediately got on his knees and started sucking on the cock that was shoved into his mouth.  
Oskar felt the unforgiving ground bruising his knees and was embarrassed by how exposed they were. He tried to listen to hear if anyone was coming, but it was hard when his dom had apparently decided to tease him to death -or until he dies of embarrassment, at least. 

“Such a good little cockslut… Anyone could walk on us right now. Martin may be shooting right next door. What a show you would put for him, on your knees, gagging for my cock. You’d love that, wouldn’t you? _The number one Rekky fan…_ I know you’d do anything for him to fuck you. You would crawl in front of him if it meant that he looked at you. You’re so pathetic, do you think he would want you? He can have anyone he wants on their knees for him, you know. I don’t see why he would pick a rookie who doesn’t have any manners.”

Outside of their scenes, Tim didn’t mind his boyfriend’s fanboy crush on Rekkles, especially since he himself couldn’t deny his attraction and admiration for the ADC. They were both confident enough in their relationship to feel free to simp together for their captain. They also both felt slightly guilty for virtually bringing him into their scenes, but the fantasies were just too good to be ignored. Right now, Nemesis used Oskar’s crush to embarrass him, and it was working wonders. Oskar was imagining Martin walking on them, on him, in this oh so compromising position. The real Martin would probably slam the door shut and rinse his eyes with bleach afterwards, but in his mind Martin would look from afar, his cock filling at the sight of Oskar on his knees. Then he would come closer and maybe he would like seeing for himself how his number one fan could use his mouth. Or maybe he would just watch and tell Oskar what a good slut he was, and how arousing it was to see Mr L9 begging to be touched.

“Answer me. You would do anything for Martin, hm?”  
He grabbed the other’s hair and, after a last thrust into his mouth, pulled out so Oskar could answer.  
“Yes, I want him to fuck me, I would beg for it, I would let him do anything, you’re right, I would let him use me any way he wants.”  
“Why do I even waste my time with a Rekkles whore… I bet you’re thinking about how he would take you with his strong arms and pound you into the ground.”  
Oskar moaned at this idea and blushed furiously when he realised that he had just shown how much the image turned him on. His cock was rock hard, precum already leaking, but his dom still denied him any touch.  
“You can’t have him, but you’re so desperate for any cock that it doesn’t matter, does it?”  
Oskar tried to protest, to say he wanted to please him, but his dom didn’t seem to mind going all-in in the “Rekkles’ slut” side of their fantasies because he didn’t let him talk and instead pushed his cock back into the jungler’s mouth.  
“Do your job, and I will consider not coming on your face.”  
Oskar started sucking with extra motivation. Not that he usually minded being degraded in such manner, but he really didn’t want to risk getting come on his Gucci shirt. That would be _very_ difficult to explain to the staff and his team.  
With a hand in Oskar’s hair and the other bracing him on the wall, Nemesis let himself enjoy the moment. Oskar was so good at sucking cock, his mouth should be illegal. Knowing that they didn’t have a lot of time, he didn’t try to hold back, closing his eyes, his right hand still firmly gripping his sub’s hair. He allowed himself to get lost in the pleasure of Oskar’s warm mouth, Oskar who was hollowing his cheeks while licking the glans and he soon came. True to his word, he didn’t pull out before coming, letting his sub work to swallow it all.  
“Ah, you’re so good at this, such a good boy, good little slut, your mouth is so perfect, you look like you’re born to suck cock.”

The jungler’s face was red from both pleasure and embarrassment. He was still hard, and something told him that the 20 minutes were coming to an end, or maybe they already passed the time limit. Maybe the others were looking for them… Tim seemed to realise the problem, because he made Oskar stand up again and shoved his thigh between the jungler’s legs again.

“You have a choice.” He said. “You can come grinding against my leg like the little greedy slut you are, or not come at all. Whatever you choose, I hope it will let you reflect on who is the real man in this relationship. I’m not so sure real men have to hump a leg like a dog to be allowed to come…” To help him pick a choice, Nemesis punctuated his words by starting to move his leg while his mouth enclosed Oskar’s earlobe, a small gesture that always drove him mad. Oskar immediately starting to grind against the leg, chasing his release while Tim whispered filthy things in his ears.  
“Oh, so you want to come, hm? I knew it. You’ll be all dirty for the rest of the day, your pants sticking to you as if you were a teenage boy waking up from a wet dream. That must be pretty uncomfortable… I wouldn’t know, because _real men_ don’t come in their pants without even a touch…” when he said that, he bit the earlobe, and Selfmade came with a strangled cry, muffling it in Tim’s shoulder. He felt the hot spurts stain his underwear and he knew that, even if he was able to clean up a bit before he had to go back to shooting, he would feel it for the rest of the day, exactly like Tim said. 

Tim was slowly coming out of dom mode, but was still looking insufferably proud while he watched Oskar dig into his pockets to find tissues. He seemed to remember his duties and gave him one, turning to give him a bit a privacy while he tried to clean himself. Tim took this time to take deep breath and go back to the present, the Gucci ad, and the rest of the team waiting for them.  
“Are you ok, babe? Wasn’t it too intense? I know you asked for it in the car but sometimes you don’t know what you wish for…”  
“Yes Tim, it was wonderful. You know I would have said so if I wanted to stop, and I didn’t. I loved every second of it.”  
He blushed again saying that. It took him a long time to admit that he liked to be submissive, and he was still not entirely comfortable admitting it out loud outside of scenes. But anything to put Nemi’s mind at rest.  
“We should go back. It’s been 25 minutes, I just got a text from Hyli asking where we are. I told him we got lost in the corridors but we’re coming.”  
He tenderly stroked Oskar’s hair, trying to tidy it up a bit so the jungler doesn’t look overly fucked-out. It was not very convincing, but it would have to do. He took his hand and interlocked their fingers, Selfmade put his cap back on his head, and they went back to work. None of the team members seemed to be the wiser, but Pete immediately noticed that something was off and gave Nemesis a stern look. The midlaner blushed and had the decency to look embarrassed, while Selfmade proudly winked at their content creator.

**Author's Note:**

> If you drop a comment to tell me what you thought, I would love it !  
> Writing so much dirty talk is a bit out of my comfort zone so please tell me what you think, if it feels natural or a bit weird, I want to know ! Kudos are of course always appreciated too. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


End file.
